


S02E22

by daisiesinajar



Series: Huntingbird Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Episode Tag, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Mockingbird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesinajar/pseuds/daisiesinajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene where Hunter finds Bobbi, fleshed out in words. Kind of. Just a short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S02E22

**S02E22**  


He twists the rusted doorknob slowly, blood pounding in his ears, not knowing what to expect. It's her blood on the ground, on the walls, on the door– deep down he knows it is, but that doesn't stop him from hoping it's not.

He pushes open the door quickly, gun at the ready, but the first thing he sees is her, barely conscious, face mangled, chained to a chair. Before he can register anything else or take another step, she leans all her weight to her left and a shot rings out. Something warm splatters across his face.

-o-

It's Lance, she knows it is; he hasn't failed her once yet. Her heart is in her throat and she screams a warning completely muffled by the filthy gag. Too late– the door pushes open– she pulls hard against the chains holding down her chair, straining and stretching her body as far as she can, teetering on the chair's two left legs.  _Please let this be enough_ , she thinks, as a shot echoes off the concrete walls. She jolts with the impact, chair falling back on all fours. The fiery pain in her chest spreads, and it feels like flames are licking, burning her up from the inside.

Fumbling hands are undoing her ties, pulling her close, her name on his lips like a prayer.  _Hunter– Lance_. His familiar scent surrounds her for a moment, a comfort deeper than she could express in words, and she wants to reach out to touch him,  _tell_  him, but her hands don't seem to be working. Her lungs feel like they've caught on fire, and she can't catch her breath; her mind grows fuzzy from the pain and lack of oxygen, and  _oh it hurts, it hurts_. He lays her down with gentle hands, the cool concrete doing nothing for the flames on the inside, and desperate hands cup her face. "Stay with me Bob," he pleads urgently, voice cracking, thumbs rubbing and smearing blood across her cheeks. "Please,  _please_."

He hasn't spoken to her since their ultimatum; she's missed his voice– missed  _him_ – so much. "I've got you, I've got you," his voice trembles with anguish. She writhes in agony, body spasming against the pain curling and spreading within her. She can feel his hands shaking where he's holding her, and she has to force her eyes to stay open. It's getting harder and harder to breathe, and each breath is increasingly shallow. She forces her eyes to stay open, memorising his face. " _Please_ , Bobbi–"

His hands are warm and sticky with her blood as he smoothes her hair desperately, fingers snagging tangles. His hands cup her neck and move to her cheek, thumbs pressed against her cheeks despairingly. Her voice catches in her throat when she tries to speak- she can't pull enough air into her lungs. Darkness encroach on the edges of her vision, and he's fading quickly into black.  _He's always worn his heart on his sleeve,_  she'd once told Mack.  _I don't know how to do that._

So she gazes into his eyes with what energy she has, hoping he can somehow hear all the things she should have told him but never did round to; praying he would see and understand all the emotions that fill her heart to bursting that she wouldn't have words for even if she could speak.

_I love you, and I'm sorry, and I love you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Her expression broke my heart.
> 
> Loved all the lancebob, and individual lance and bob scenes this finale. :'(


End file.
